Wolves of Orboros (Organization)
Worship on the fringes of society is not bound by the constraints of law. There are places where the decrees of church and state do not reach and some communities bond to older beliefs and practices, or simply ignore the dictates of the majority. It is on the edges of civilization where chaos gnaws at the foundations and the pursuit of older gods takes purchase. There amongst ancient traditions, hidden within harvest rites and yearly feasts, lay the potent seeds of worship. Along these fringes, the Devourer spreads the seed of the wilding within bloodlines, traceable back beyond the days of human history, when the Molgur held domain over the wild. It is there where the guardian spirit of the wolf takes hold in the hearts of men. Ever vigilant, the Wolves of Orboros watch over the blackclad’s Circle, faithful wardens and soldiers for the druids. History Entire villages exist beyond the record of any map, hidden away in forgotten nooks or glades, sometimes isolated up treacherous mountain trails or past dangerous swamps. In these places neither Church nor army scrutinizes the activities of the Circle and no Empress or King dare enforce taxation or other claims of domain. While these communities exist under the watchful guardianship of the druids, they serve as a source of druidic power. Bloodlines, fostered and grown over millennia by the druids of the Circle, provide a wellspring of potential. Those born to these bloodlines show more desire to go through the wilding and gain potency and power in doing so. Those families with long association with the druids over the generations formed the original core of the Wolves of Orboros. However, as time marched on and the Circle became more active in the battles of the world, they realized the need for additional men of strong arm and fighting skill to support their endeavors. The Circle recruits among the fringe societies, seeking those eager to earn coin or reputation in the wild places. Many of these wild communities contain hearty men and women of thick frame and stout spirit who eke out a difficult life in the wilds, barely sustaining themselves by tracking, logging, or other dangerous work. Such individuals do not always shun the blackclad druids as the city-folk might, and are willing to listen to proposals, and take up arms if rewarded for doing so. The druids are persuasive and know how to approach such people, offering payment for their services and ongoing protection of their families left behind.No Quarter #8 Increasingly, the Wolves have drawn from these newcomers, bringing them into the fold to teach them their ways. The Wolves immerse them in their older traditions and rites and train them in the use of cleft-bladed spears to prepare them for battle. Those born to this life assist in the indoctrination of those with more mercenary inclinations, drawing on the strength of experiences of both worlds to fight the wars of the Circle. Versed in tracking, hunting, and stalking the woods of Immoren, these individuals become part of a wider network that cuts past the borders of nations. The Wolves ignore the chains of fealty to King and Country and instead learn to pay respect only to the Druids and their cause. Even as their numbers swell, the most reliable core of the Wolves remains those whose families served for generations as spies and agents, sometimes slipping into the worlds of civilized men and pretending to walk among them as one of their own. Others stalk the dark woods and thickets in search that dare intrude into druidic lands or sacred sites. Training Beginning on the eve of Calder’s conjunction with the Eye of the Wurm, and ending almost a year later on the Feast of the Wolf, the training of a wolf is an arduous path filled with trials that test the courage and ferocity of those seeking to join. During this time, they learn martial and practical skills vital for times of trial. Warrior’s ways are taught, including the mastery of the double cleft spear and how to move swiftly through even the most difficult territory. Muscles are hardened by endless practice and physical rigor. The mind is sharpened by ancient herbs and rites of worship. The heart is forged into a fiery vessel for fearlessness, temper, and resolve. On the night of the Feast of the Wolf, those who trained to become Wolves of Orboros take part in a great hunt. Joining together after a feast consecrated by a Potent of the Circle Orboros, they are given their final task —track down and slay some difficult prey chosen by the Druids. Led by the skilled elder members of the order, the Huntsmen, this wild hunt often pitches groups of initiates against monstrosities best left to the pages of bestiaries and books of legend. Those who return from the hunt, whether wounded, whole, or slain, are given the honor of a Wolf of Orboros. Tactical Overview The Circle sees the wolves as foot soldiers in what threatens to be an escalating series of upcoming battles. The rise of Everblight and other recent calamities forced the Circle to come out from the shadows to bare their teeth and fangs, with the Wolves on the front line. To the druids of the Circle, each wolf is an expendable resource — a warrior sacrificed as needed in the battles to come. They demand that a wolf lay down his life in protection of the Circle, even if doing so results in the destruction of his own community and family. However, the wolf knows that the Circle strives to protect the villages and homesteads of his kin, despite the sacrifices made. To the sovereigns and nobles of civilized lands, the Wolves are considered, at best, criminal elements or, worse, organized military groups without lawful mercenary charters to gather and muster strength of arms. In truth, the nations of man do not fully comprehend the nature of the Wolves, nor do they understand that they are part of a larger, widespread organization. The Wolves remain shielded by the remote nature of their gathering places and the fact that the nations of mankind are afraid to fully explore and confront what awaits them in remote forests and mountains. Notable Units * Wolves of Orboros * Wolves of Orboros Chieftain & Standard References Category:Hordes Category:Organisations Category:Circle Orboros